Once Upon A Time
by Octoberends
Summary: Bella Et Emmett. Bella est en route pour être adoptée par les Cullen. Elle est bien mystérieuse et ne croit plus en rien... Peut-être la rencontre avec Un membre de cette famille va la faire changer d'avis. résumé nul... Venaient voir!
1. Chapter 1

Cette Histoire est un Emmet et Bella.

J'espère que ça vous plairat.

TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A STEPHANIE MEYER ( sauf quelques uns.)

_**ONCE UPON A TIME.**_

_Synopsis:_

Bella Swan, 17 ans va être adoptée par les Cullen, qui sont tous très gentils avec elle tout de suite, elle fera la connaissance de Rosalie/ Edward, Jasper/ Alice et Emmet, ce dernier aura un peu de mal avec elle au départ. Cette dernière n'a pas un passé facile a vivre, des parents criminels, elle cache beaucoup de choses au Cullen. Très Cultivée, très gentille, mais surtout brisée, elle va apprendre le sens du mot '_Famille_', '_Amour_'. Malgrè tous les obstacles placés sur sa Route, Bella veut être heureuse, y arrivera t-elle?

_Prologue:_

J'étais dans la voiture en direction de Forks. Je sais très bien où cette ville est située. Côte Ouest des Etats-Unis, dans l'état de Washington, Ville où le climat est plus humide que dans une piscine. 99% de fôret.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, c'est dans cette ville qu'habite les Cullen, la famille qui m'adopte.

Je me présente, je m'appel Elyseiseabella, mais je preffere qu'on m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans. Je ne suis pas orpheline, mais c'est tout comme. Mes parents sont des criminels. Des monstres.

_Bienvenue a Forks, 1 349 habitants._

Forks. Ça y est, bientôt je vais rencontrer cette famille que je ne connais pas, mais d'après Jenks, qui sont très gentils. J'ai uen totale confiance en lui, c'est mon avocat et ami. Le seul qui me reste maintenant. Ça m'enbête de le laisser, mais comme il dit, 'on se reverra Bee'.

La voiture s'engagea sur un chemin en terre et se stoppa devant une magnifique maison blanche avec de nombreuses vitres. Vraiment magnifique. Sur le perron se tenait une femme aux cheveux caramel et un homme blond. Etant donné qu'aujourd'hui on était vendredi, Jenks m'a expliqué que leur enfants étaient au lycée.

Je descendis de la voiture de Jenks pour rencontrer mes nouveaux ''parents''...

Une Nouvelle Vie.

**Personnages**:

Bella Swan: _Vrai nom_ : Elyseiseabella. 17 ans. Va ête adoptée par les Cullen.

- CULLEN

Esmée Cullen: femme de Carlise. Décoratrice d'intérieur.

Carlise Cullen: Médecin.

Rosalie Cullen: 17 ans sort avec Edward Massen

Jasper Cullen: 17 ans, jumeau de Rosalie. Sort avec Alice Massen

Emmet Mac Carty Cullen: 17 ans. Adopté par les Cullen.

Carlie Cullen: 3 ans, fille d'Emmet.

- MASSEN

Elizabeth et Edward Sr: Sont toujours absents.

Edward et Alice: Vivent chez les Cullen. 17 ans. Jumeau. Sortent avec les Jumeau Cullen.

- AUTRES PERSONNAGES IMPORTANTS.

Jenks: Avocat de Bella.

Charlie et Renée Swan: Parents de Bella. Enfermés dans des prisons. En attente d'être excutés.

Laurent Stewart: Avocat des parents de Bella.

Shérif John Baxter: Shérif de Forks. Très amis avec le Pasteur. Célibataire.

Le Pasteur Weber: Pasteur de Forks. Veuf. Très gentil, va être de bons conseils pour Bella.

Aro Voltiri: Psy de Bella a Forks. Sa femme Sulpicia est la soeur d'Esmée. A Trois enfants, Felix(21), Demetri (12) et Garett.(17)

Marcus Volturi: Frère d'Aro. Travail avec Carlise, en tant que Cardiologue. Est mariée avec Dydime, professeur d'Anglais au lycée de Forks. Ont 3 filles: Jane (2), Heidi (7), Victoria (17)

Caius Cromwell: Beau frère de Carlise, car mariée avec la soeur de Carlise, Athénadora. Caius tient un Restaurant (La Bella Vita) alors qu'Athénadora a une librairie. N'ont pas d'enfants.

Elazard et Carmen Denali: Amis proches des Cullen, qui habitent a Forks. Carmen est la directrice de l'école maternelle de Forks. Elazard est Architecte, travaille avec Esmée. On 3 filles et deux garçons: Tanya (6), Irina (9), Kate (17). Alec (2) et James (17).

Billy et Rachel Black: Amis des Cullen. On deux fils et une fille: Jacob (26), Seth (23) et Kim (23).

Jacob Black: Infirmier. Mariè avec Leah.

Kim black: Mariée avec Jared Padacki. Travaille a la librairie d'Athénadora.

Seth:Travaille avec Caius.

Jared: Travaille avec Caius.

Sam et Emily Clearwater: Frère de Leah.

- AMIS DU LYCEE:

Angela Weber: 17 ans. Amie avec les Cullen et Bella. Fille du Pasteur.

Ben Chesney: 17 ans, sort avec Angela.

Mike Newton.: 17 ans. Ami d'Emmet.

Tyler Baxter: 17 ans. Amis des Cullen, sort avec Mike. Fils du Shérif.

Les Volturi: Garett et Victoria.

Les Denali: Kate et James - Kate sort avec Garrett et James avec Victoria.

- ENEMIS DU LYCEE:

Jessica Dunham: 17 ans, deteste Alice, Rosalie, Angela Victoria et Kate. Puis Bella.

Lauren Fabray: Meilleure amie de Jessica.

Maria Sovia: 17 ans, deteste surtout Alice, puis Bella.

Giana Carter: 17 ans. Desteste Rosalie, puis Bella.

Daren karofski: Membre de l'équipe de Foot du lycée. Deteste tous les Cullen, Volturi et Denali, mais desteste particulierement Mike et Tyler.

Eric Hudson: Amoureux de Bella. (pot de colle) Deteste Emmet.

Sam Hummel: 17 ans. Deteste Edward. Aime Rosalie. Est le redacteur du journal du lycée.

- ENEMIS EXTERIEURS:

Philip Shuester: Ancien complice des Swan. N'a pas été arrêté par la police.

Suzan (sue) Howell: Ancienne Complice des Swan. N'a pas été arrêtée.

- DIVERS:

-Mr Banner: Professeur de Chimie, Bio.

-Mr. Newton: père de Mike. Proviseur.

(-Will: connaissance de Bella au park _plus tard)

- Personnages décédés dont on parle.

-Mary: Meilleure amie de Bella.

-Jim, Théo,: Amis de Bella.

-Jill, Cléo, Louise: Amies de Bella.

-Jeremy, Katherine, Damon: Cousins de bella.

-Lisa et Tom: Oncle et tante de Bella.

-Annie et Mark: Parent de Mary et Jill.

-Carl et Amanda: parent de Cléo, Louise et Jim.

Alors ça vous a plût? Est ce que je dois continuer où pas? N'hésitez pas a me dire.

Je pense poster pour cette fiction tout les dimanche.

Pour New Direction, je pense plutôt poster une semaine sur deux.

Est ce que c'est correct? Ça vous convient?.

Chapitre1 a suivre rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2: Emménagement et premier Jour

Bonjour, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir poster régulièrement, je suis actuellement a l'hopital pour des problèmes de santé, donc, ça risque d'être dur de poster.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairat.

_**ONCE UPON A TIME**._

_Chapitre 1: _**Rencontre avec la nouvelle famille, Emmenagement , et premier jour...**

_PV BELLA:_

_Je descendis de la voiture de Jenks pour rencontrer mes nouveaux ''parents''..._

_Une Nouvelle Vie._

Je me dirigea vers eux. J'appréhendais, bien que je me considère pas comme timide, le fait de me dire qu'ils allaient surement m'adoptée et que donc, l'allais devoir vivre avec eux, me rends un peu avaient l'air vraiment gentils. Une fois près d'eux, la femme parla la première,

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Esmée, et voici mon mari Carlise, nous sommes vraiment ravis de te rencontrer.

-Bonjour, je suis ravie aussi.

Esmée, une femme qui porte bien sa quarentaine,au cheveux caramels et aux yeux bleus, son visage a la fois angélique et sévère,elle avait l'air vraiement gentille et génèreuse, quand a Carlise Cullen, il était blond aux yeux verts, il avait un air sympathique sur le visage, mais a tout de même l'air de quelqu'un de ferme.

Les Cullen nous invitèrent a rentrer dans leur maison et nous proposerent quelquechose a boire.

-Un café pour moi et toi Bella?

-Pareil. S'il vous plais.

-Tutois nous Bella s'il te plais.

-Bien.

Elle nous apporta nos café et je sortis une cigarette de mon paquet en leur demandant si ça les dérangaient, ils secouèrent la tête négativement. -Merci.

-Tu fume depuis longtemps? _C'est vrai que Carlise est médecin, j'avais oubliè.

-Oui, depuis que j'ai 12 ans, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai gardée, mais je n'ai pas encore envie de l'arrêtée, elle me rassure.

-Nous ça ne nous dérangent pas, mais mon beau frère est cardiologue, lui ça va l'embêter, mais ne t'embete pas avec ça pour l'instant, de plus, il n'habite pas là donc tu n'as pas trop de soucis a te faire de ce côté là. On verra plus tard.

-D'accord.

-Bon, nous avons deux enfants, Rosalie et Jasper qui ont ton âge, ils sont au lycée pour l'instant et ne rentrent que dans deux heures. Nous avons il y a longtemps adopté un garçon, Emmet, qui a aussi ton âge, il a une fille, Carlie qui a 3 ans. Puis, Edward le petit amis de Rosalie et sa soeur Alice qui sort avec Jasper habitent aussi ici, leurs parents sont très peu souvent chez eux, sinon, ce sont nos voisins.

-D'accord. Donc, je les verrais dans deux heures.

-Oui, tu partageras ta salle de bain avec Emmet et Carlie, ça ne t'embête pas trop.

-Pas du tout.

-Viens, on va te faire visiter.

-Puis après, moi je vais devoir partir a cause de la route. Me dit Jenks.

-Bien.

Ils nous firent visiter la maison et me montrèrent ma chambre, elle était vraiment magnifique, elle était peinte comme je le voulais (merci Jenks), Grise et verte pomme. Il y avait même une terasse.

-T'es meubles sont arrivés ce matin, nous les avons justes posés dans la chambre pour que tu puisse les ranger comme tu veux. Tu as encore des affaires dans la voiture?

-Oui, quelques vêtements, sinon tout est ici.

-Bien allons les chercher pour que tu puisse ranger.

On partis chercher mes affaires, enfin Carlise et Jenks partirent les chercher tandis qu'Esmée rangait le salon, alors que je regarder les photos sur la cheminée. Ils avaient l'air d'être le stér"otype de la famille unie et heureuse. Je les enviaient d'avoir pu connaitre ça. Cette douleur qui me détruisait un peu plus chaque jour se réveilla au plus profond de moi, me rapellant tout ce que je n'avais pas eu, une après midi a la fête foraine, une barbe a papa, un noël en famille. Ils avaient l'air tellement tous heureux sur ces photos, ça en devint presque douloureux de les regarder. Je détourna mon regard pour me diriger vers l'entrée où j'entendis Jenks parler de mon dossier, comme quoi il lui donnera demain, selon la procédure qui est un peu plus longue, il n'a donc pas pu le prendre avec lui ce matin, d'après ce qu'il dit, quelqu'un doit lui envoyer pas e-mail dans plusieurs semaines, il ne savaient pas vraiment quand, mais que dès qu'il l'aura, il le fera passer.

Puis ils redescendirent et Jenks vint me dire au revoir, je l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, on se promis de se voir Bientôt. Puis je re partie vers la maison, et dans ma chambre pour la ranger. Je mis le lit près de la porte fenètre, je rangea mes vêtement dans le grand dressing ainsi que mes chaussures.

Le piano était déja dans un coin de la pièce ainsi que mes guitares. Et Enfin, je mis des photos au mur, surtout de mes anciens amis. La douleur refit surface juste pour me narguer, je dus m'assoir quelque seconde sur le lit tellement la douleur était forte. Cette sensation fut vite remplacée par un sentiment de vide et de manque. Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas mieux, même que mon état dépérit, mais j'y arrive pas. Surmonter la perte d'êtres chèrs, c'est si dur, si compliqué, Après tout, W. Shakespeare n'a t-il pas dit :''Un feu qui brûle en éteint un autre ; une douleur est amoindrie par la vivacité d'une autre douleur. '' Toutes ces douleurs que je ressentens sont cachées par d'autres. Je commence a m'y perdre.

Esmée m'appella deux heures après tout ça, je n'est pas vu le temps passer. JE descendis donc pour renconter les enfants Cullen.

Je me dirigea vers le salon pour me retrouver devant 5 adolescent et une petite fille qui je présume est Carlie.

-Bonjour, je suis Bella, tu dois être Carlie?

-'zour. Et elle partie se réfugier dans les jambes d'un des adolescent. Grand et costaud, surment Emmet. Il est vraiment beau.

-Bonjour, je suis Emmet, et c'est ma fille Carlie.

-Bonjour, je suis Rosalie voici Edward mon petit ami -Bonjour

-Je suis Jasper et voici Alice.

Cette dernière voulue me faire un calin, elle tendi les bras mais je lui tendis la main.

-Excuse moi, mais je n'aime pas trop les contacts physiques.

-Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi, je suis très calin pour ma part. Ça eu le don de me faire sourrire sincèrement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose de sincère.

-Tu as eu le temps de tout visiter?

-Oui, merci Rosalie, Esmée et Carlise m'ont fait visiter la maison.

-Appelle moi Rose, je n'aime pas trop Rosalie.

-ça ne peut pas être pire que mon nom...

-Bella c'est le diminutif de quoi?

-D' Elyseiseabella...

Tout le monde partis dans un éclat de rire, je me joigni a eux. C'est vrai que mon nom est assez drôle.

-Exact, tes parents ne t'on pas loupés.

-C'est sur. Mon oncle m'a expliqué que la sage femme c'était trompée.

-Comment ça, elle c'est trompée? * Carlise **

-En réalité, ma mère a dit ''Et 'ly (qui était le diminutif de Charlie) c'est Iseabella.'' Mais la sage femme vennait de lui demander comment ils voulaient m'appeler. Donc du coup je me suis retrouver a m'appeller 'Elyseiseabella'...

-Pas d'chance. Mais bon, on a tous plus où moins des prenoms assez spéciaux... Tu verras.

-Comme quoi?

-Bah le mien par exemple, Jasper ou Edward, Emmet, Esmée, on a une tante qui s'appelle Athénadora, une autre Sulpicia et Dydime. Nos oncles Aro, Marcus et Caius...

-Je ne devrais peut-être pas me plaindre alors.

On parti tous dans un éclat de rire, puis les Cullen partirent travailler alors que Carlie regarder un dessin annimé. ''La Belle et le Clochard'' de Walt Disney.

-Je peux m'assoir avec toi?

-oui, mais là c'est moi côté du canaé.

-D'accord, alors je me mets là.

-OK.

Quelques temps après, ce fut l'heure de manger, je fit semblant de manger en faisant attention de ne pas me faire remarquer par Carlise.

-Tu ne finis pas ton assiete Bella?

-Non merci Esmée, mais le voyage m'a fatiguée.

-Pas de problèmes. Demain On a quelques amis qui viennent pour la journée. Ça ira? Rien de conventionel ne t'inquiéte pas.

-Oui. Pas de problèmes.

-Bien, tu peux aller te coucher.

-Merci, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Je partis dans ma chambre enfila un pyjama sans m'être regarder dans le miroir, mes cicatrices me dégoutent. Puis je fila sous la couette et je m'endormis presque tout de suite, dans un sommeil peuplés de mes démons.

PV EMMET: plus tôt dans la journée.

-Bonne journée ma puce, papa viendra te chercher a 17h, d'accord?

-Oui, a ce soir.

Je remonta dans ma voiture, le dernier model de Volvo en pensant a cette fille que mes parent allaient adopter et qui arrive ce soir. Tout le lycée doit être au courant aujourd'hui. On est déjà considérés comme des paria mais alors là, c'est le ponpon.

-Emmet fait attention a la route s'il te plais.

-Excuse moi Rose, j'étais en train de penser a cette Bella.

Rose, ma soeur de coeur, elle a toujours était la personne avec qui je m'entens le mieux a Forks, c'est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Elle a toujours était là pour moi, et pareil pour moi. Heureusement qu'Edward nous comprends, il entretient le même lien avec Alice. Qui sait peut-être que Jasper aura un lien spécial avec cette Bella...

-Je comprends, on verra ce soir. Les parents n'on pas dit grands choses sur elle, en meme temps, ils n'ont pas eu son dossier d'après ce que j'ai compris, d'après eux, il sera plus long a venir. Mais ils nous ont quand même dit d'être gentils avec elle, l'avocat de la fille a apparement dit qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile.

-Ouais. Un cas pour tonton Aro, quoi.

-Fait pas la tête Emichou, si ça se trouve, elle est très gentille.

-M'appel pas comme ça Eddychou.

-Va te Faire Fou...

-On est arrivés les gars, alors on se calme et on fait risette aux autres. Jasper et Alice sont déjà là.

On se dirigea vers eux, ils étaient avec Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Victoria, James, Kate et Garett. On étaient en train de dire bonjour a tout le monde quand Jessicaca arriva avec toute sa bande de pouffe.

-Alors comme sa vous allez avoir une autre soeur? Les ratées que vous avaient ne vous suffisent pas?

-Qu'est que ça peut bien te faire pouffiasse, et les ratées tu sais ce quelle te disent?

-D'après le journal du lycée , personne ne sait rien d'elle. C'est encore une pauvre fille, comme vous.

Je du retenir Rose et Victoria, qui elle éclata:

-Ecoute moi bien, ce que les Cullen font ne te regarde pas,k si tu es là pour les potins ça ne sert a rien. Donc tu nous lache et tu va voir ailleurs.

Sur ce Jessicaca partie et on put se diriger vers nos cours respectifs. La matinée se déroula sans autres accroches sauf en maths, cours que je partage avec le crétin de Daren Karofski, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, homophobe, et vraiment pas intelligent. Même un chien est plus intelligent que lui. Le prof posa une question et Daren crut bon de dire,

-Peut-être que papa Emmet peut répondre.

-J'T'emmerde Karofski, mais la réponse c'est , x=2.

-C'est très bien Emmet, Karofski quand a vous, allez chez le directeur. 2H de colles pour vous en plus.

Après cet épisode, tout se passa bien, le cours pris fin et je partis vers la cafétéria où les autres m'attendaient a notre table. On mangea tranquillement en faisant des hypothéses sur cette Bella.

-Plutôt blonde -Rose-

-Rousses, elles sont bien mieux.-Vic-

-Brune -Edward-

On continua comme ça longtemps. Puis la cloche retentit et je partis avec Rose et Victoria avec qui je partageais le cours de français.

Une fois devant la salle, Lauren et Maria qui étaient dans notre classe nous apostropha,

-Eh les pouffes, et ...Papa Emmet...

-Va te chercher un nouveau jou-jou crétine.

-Va te faire Emichou. Va plutôt changer les couches de ta fi-fille.

-Au moins elle, elle n'en met plus.

-Ah Ah, très drôle.

Elle s'arretèrent vite car le professeur arriva et on s'installa rapidement et le cours commença vite. Le temps passa lentement étant donnée que Rosalie était en duo avec Vic. Bien qu'elles soient juste devant moi.

Après le cours, j'alla en bio, où j'étais aussi seul et plutôt content.

Puis, il fut 17h assez rapidement et je me dirigea vers l'école de Carlie, où cette denière m'attendait dans la classe.

-Coucou ma puce, tout va bien?

-Oui.

-Emmet, je peux te parler quelques instants?

-Bien sur Carmen, un problème?

Carmen, la directrice de l'école de Carlie, mais surtout une amie de Carlise et Esmée. Elle est la seule a ne pas porter de jugement sur moi ou sur Carlie. C'est vraiment une personne géniale.

-Non, enfin oui, tu sais comment les enfants sont cruels a cet age, mais la petite Dunham l'es particulierement, Bref, en tout cas elle n'a pas arreté d'embêter Carlie, par rapport a cette Bella. C'est le grand scoop du moment ça, donc, rassure un peu ta fille avant de rencontrer Bella.

-Tu l'as vu?

-Non, j'ai travaillé toute la journée.

-Ok.

-Bonne soirée. -Merci toi aussi.

On s'engoufra dans la voiture, puis je laissa Rose conduire ma voiture et je me mis a côté de ma fille.

-Comment c'est passé l'école ma puce?

-Quinn n'a pas arreté d'être méchante avec moi, elle t'as insulté.

-Tu sais ma puce, il ne faut pas écouter ce que dise les autres, tu sais comment je t'aime?

-non, comment?

-Jusqu'a la lune, allé/ retour.

Et je me mis a la chatouiller.

Rosalie se gara devant la maison où les autres étaient déjà. On rentra tous ensemble dans la maison. Esmée nous acceuilla.

-Bonjours les enfants, tout c'est bien passé?

-Oui, elle est là?

-Calme toi Alice, oui elle est là, elle range un peu ses affaire dans sa chambre.

Puis elle l'appella :''BELLA" -''OUI, J'ARRIVE''.

Devant moi, se tenait une magnifique femme de 17 ans, des cheveux bruns magnifiques longs et bouclés, mais pas trop, de grands yeux marrons qui reflétaient de la tristesse et un peu de peur.

Elle fixa Carlie et,

-Bonjour, je suis Bella, tu dois être Carlie?

-'zour. Et elle partie se réfugier dans mes jambes.

-Bonjour, je suis Emmet, et c'est ma fille Carlie.

-Bonjour, je suis Rosalie voici Edward mon petit ami -Bonjour

-Je suis Jasper et voici Alice.

Cette dernière voulue lui faire un calin, elle tendi les bras mais Bella lui tendis la main.

-Excuse moi, mais je n'aime pas trop les contacts physiques.

Elle a l'air d'avoir été effrayée par Alice mais Alice étant Alice,

-Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi, je suis très calin pour ma part. Ça eu le don de la faire sourire, elle avait d'ailleurs l'air d'être surprise de sourire, mais ça lui va bien.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi...

-Tu as eu le temps de tout visiter?

-Oui, merci Rosalie, Esmée et Carlise m'ont fait visiter la maison.

-Appelle moi Rose, je n'aime pas trop Rosalie.

Je savais que Rose n'aimait pas son nom, depuis cette fameuse nuit il y a deux ans. Je ne laissa pas ces souvenirs là m'envahir.

-ça ne peut pas être pire que mon nom...

-Bella c'est le diminutif de quoi?

-D' Elyseiseabella...

Tout le monde partis dans un éclat de rire, dont moi. C'est vrai que son nom n'est pas très répendu. Mais il était mystérieux un peu comme cet air qu'elle porte sur son visage. Un air qui dit ' j'ai une vie de merde mais tu ne saura pas pourquoi'.

-Exact, tes parents ne t'on pas loupés.

-C'est sur. Mon oncle m'a expliqué que la sage femme s'était trompée.

-Comment ça, elle c'est trompée? * Carlise **

-En réalité, ma mère a dit ''Et 'ly (qui était le diminutif de Charlie) c'est Iseabella.'' Mais la sage femme vennait de lui demander comment ils voulaient m'appeler. Donc du coup je me suis retrouver a m'appeller 'Elyseiseabella'...

-Pas d'chance. Mais bon, on a tous plus où moins des prenoms assez spéciaux... Tu verras.

Jasper, toujours a rassurer les autres, il a l'air de bien l'aimé cette fille. Edward est toujours méfiants quand il s'agit d'étrangers. J'espère que personne ne pourra voir le trouble et les questions qu'elle me fait me poser.

-Comme quoi?

-Bah le mien par exemple, Jasper ou Edward, Emmet, Esmée, on a une tante qui s'appelle Athénadora, une autre Sulpicia et Dydime. Nos oncles Aro, Marcus et Caius...

-Je ne devrais peut-être pas me plaindre alors.

Sur ce on partit faire nos devoirs, et on redescendit pour quitta rapidement la table sans avoir manger le dessert, trop fatiguée.

Cette Bella était vraiment belle,son air mystèrieux et malheureux la font ressembler a ces héroines de films, celles qui portent le monde sur leur épaules. Rose a dû remarquer que je la regardais beaucoup pendant le repas, car elle s'approcha de moi discétement.

-Alors?

-Elle a l'air sympas.

-Elle est belle.

-C'est vrai.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

Moi: Euh, je veux dire elle est belle certes, pour ceux qui aiment les filles aux airs malheureux. Si ça se trouve, c'est une plaie.

Rose: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que...

Moi: Ne dis plus rien. Je ne veux pas.

Rose: OK. Motus et bouche cousue.

Je fila coucher Carlie, qui s'endormait a table et partis rejoindre tout le monde dans la chambre d'Alice.

Alice: Elle a vraiment l'air gentille, mais trop triste.

Edward: En même temps, elle n'a peut être pas envie d'être ici.

Jasper: Elle doit être orpheline. Donc, ça ne doit pas être facile d'être ici, surtout qu'elle est toute seule alors que nous on se connait tous.

Rose: Il faut faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se sente bien ici.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

Moi: On verra bien demain de toute façon, elle était peut-être vraiment fatiguée.

On discuta quelque temps puis on partit tous se coucher. Enfin le week-end.

PV BELLA.

Je me réveilla un peu désorientée, mais tout me revint assez vite en mémoire, je suis chez les Cullen. J'avais mal dormis et j'avais mal a la tête, en même temps je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis, entre tous les cauchemards que j'ai fais.

Je me dirigea dans la salle de bain et m'enferma dedans pour prendre ma douche, j'évitais les miroirs comme la peste depuis longtemps maintenant, tellement que j'en viens a me dire que je ne savais même pas a quoi mon reflet ressemblait je ressortis assez vite et je m'habilla rapidement. Slim noir, T-shirt a manche longue Blanc et veste Bleue sans manches. Et je partis boire mon petit déjener.

Tous le monde était déjà attablés et il y avait des personnes que je ne connaissaient pas.

-Bonjour.

La rousse, le blond et les deux brin levèrent la tête vers moi et se levèrent.

-Bonjour, je suis Victoria,je suis une cousine voici mon petit ami James.

-Bonjour. Je suis un cousin aussi, enfin sur le papier, biologiquement je peux sortir avec Victoria, aucuns lien de sang...

J'eu un sourire en leur direction. Ils avaient l'air sympas. James a l'air d'être le rigolo de la famille

-Bonjour, je suis Ben et ma petite amie Angela. On n'est pas là pour très longtemps, mais on est quand même ravis de te rencontrer

-Bonjour.

-on passait juste prendre le cours de maths d'hier. Ils s'adressaient aux Cullen.

Je dis bonjour au Cullen et a Carlie puis me servis une tasse de café et un verre de lait, Carlise haussa un sorcil mais ne dit rien. Un fois mon petit déj avalé, ce qui fut assez rapide, je sortis pour fumer une cigarette. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux bruns sortirent de la maison et me dirent au revoir. J'en profita pour allumer une deuxième cigarette.C'est alors qu'une voiture s'arreta a mon niveau, un couple d'age mur en sortit avec deux fillettes.

L'homme s'arreta a mon niveau,

-Bonjour je suis Marcus, voici ma femme Dydime, et nos filles Heidi et Jane et tu as du voir Victoria.

-Exact, je suis Bella.

-Bien. Il ne quittait pas ma cigarette des yeux. JE pris les devants.

-Vous êtes Cardiologue n'est ce pas?

-Exact, tu sais que la cigarette c'est mauvais pour la santé?

-Oui je le sais, de même que cette bouteille de vin que vous avez dans la main.

La femme, Dydime se mit a rigoler, et ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

Je rentra dans la maison et trouva tout le monde dans le salon. James et Victoria se tennaient sur un des fauteuil du salon, et semblaient dormir. Esmée et Carlie sur ses genoux,Carlise Marcus et sa femme étaient attablés devant des tasses de café. Alors que les enfants Cullen se trouvaient par terre,Rose m'interpella et me fit assoir a côté d'elle. Tous jouaient au jeu des vérités.

Rose m'expliqua le jeu, et je l'écouta attentivement même si je connais bien ce jeu.

[_**Principe**_: quelqu'un pose des question et le but est de répondre le plus de vérités.]

Puis on joua.

Emmet: Bella, vierge ou pas?

Esmée: Emmet, ce n'est pas une question ça.

Moi: Je peux répondre ça ne me gène Non.

Rosalie, la personne avec qui tu t'entendsle mieux a part Edward.?

Rose: Emmet.

Alice, combien t'as eu en maths?

Alice: 'Tain Rose t'es pas sympas. J'ai eu 4.

Jasper: C'est la vérité d'ailleurs...

Alice: Crétin.

Bella, couleur préferée et pourquoi?

Moi: Gris, car ce n'est ni blanc, ni noir.

Emmet: Normal, c'est gris.

Moi: Très drôle, t'as bouffé un clown s'matin?

Emmet: J't' emmerde.

Esmée/Carlise: Calmez vous, sinon on arrête le jeu.

Moi/Emmet: Pardon.

Moi: Jasper, matière préferée et pourquoi?

Jasper: L'histoire, j'adore surtout la période de la guerre de cécésion. Mais surtout, j'ai une bonne mémoire.

Edward, primère chose que tu as faite ce matin?

Edward: Tu veux vraiment le savoir? J'étais avec Rose et on contaient les moutons.

Jasper: Pas de détails s't'eu plais...

Edward: J'te l'avais bien dis.

Bella, animal préfèré? Et pourquoi?

Moi: j'en ai plusieurs,

Edward: Donne nous ceux que tu aime vraiment le plus.

Moi: je dirais, le chien pour la fidélité. Le lynx qui représente les secrets, le renard pour le camouflage, le cheval pour la puissance, la libellule pour l'illusion, la chouette pour sa connaissance rationnelle et son don de clairvoyance, le chat pour son indépendence et l'ours qui puise sa force dans l'introspection

Edward: Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup d'animaux.

Esmée: Tu les aimes pour leurs significations ou parce que tu les trouve beaux?

Moi: de mon point de vue, un animal doit être apprécier a sa juste valeur. Je dirais que j'aime un animal grâce a ce qu'il représente.

Emmett: Donc, si quelqu'un te dis que son animal préférè est le putois, ça ne te gêne pas?

Moi: Non, un putois représente la confience en sois. Un putois est très confient car les animaux de son milieu le connaissent de par sa réputation.

Emmett: T'es dingue ma parole...

Marcus: Je ne pense pas que Bella soit ''dingue'', comment tu connais la signification des animaux aussi bien?

James: C'est vrai comment tu sais ça?

Moi: Un de mes prof au début du collège. Il adorait nous parler d'animaux.

James: Quelle matière?

Moi: Symbolique.

Emmett: Symbolique?

Marcus: Hum, tu devais être dans un sacré lycée pour ça.

Moi: Exact. Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais monter.

Je vis Alice qui commençais a se lever.

Moi: Seule.

Et je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas parler de mon passé bien qu'il soit impossible de ne pas en parler.

PV CARLISE

Je regardais Bella monter, sa démarche lente et trainante laisser supposer qu'elle n'avait auccune envie d'être ici. La question d'Edward l'a bien secouée, et dire que c'était censsé être un jeu pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Raté.

Esmée: Emmett, tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat avec elle. Jenks nous a dit de ne pas la brusquer. Il lui faut du temps pour s'habituer, d'après Jenks, elle n'a pas eu une vie très facile.

Emmett: Pauvre Chouquette, parce que tu crois que c'est la seule a avoir souffert?

Moi: Ce n'est pas ce qu ' Esmée a voulue dire, tu le sais très bien.

Quelques instants plus tard Esmée nous appela pour manger. Bella descendie et s'installa a table, cette adolescente est un vrai mystère pour moi.

-Dis papi est qu'on mange des patates ojoud'hui?

-Aujourd'hui, ma puce. Demande a ta grand-mère...

-Mamie, y'a des patates?

-Oui, je t'ai fais des frites, sa te va?

-Oh oui alors...

Esmée nous servie puis s'asseya a table, je fixais Bella, qui n'avais pas l'air de manger, elle fouillait dans son assiete, Esmée s'en aperçue.

-Tu n'aime pas?

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'aime pas le fromage.

-Oh! C'est pas grave, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose d'autre?

-Non, ne vous en faites pas, je mangerais le plat.

-Donne moi ton assiete, je vais la ramener a la cuisine.

-Laissez, j'y vais.

-Tutois nous Bella.

-Euh, oui... C'est vrai.

Elle partie a la cuisine, Victoria s'excusa et partie elle aussi en cuisine. Elle ne revinrent que 20 min plus tard.

Emmett: Et bien, 20 min pour une assiete, vous faites fort les filles.

Vic: ça ne te regarde pas.

Marcus: ça prend du temps de nettoyer une assiete aussi bien. Dit il en inspectant l'assiete de Bella.

Le repas se déroula sans problèmes, et sans bizareries a part les regards que Victoria et Bella se lancaient.

Je dus partir a l'hopital, ma garde allait bientôt commencais. Je salua tout le monde et partis dehors où Marcus et sa famille me suivait pour partir aussi.

PV VICTORIA (un peu plus tôt pendant le repas)

... Je regardais Bella s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Elle peut, peut-être tromper la famille, mais pas moi, je m'excusa auprés des autres et rejoigni Bella a la cuisine. Elle était devant l'évier et nettoyait son assiette metticuleusement.

Moi: Depuis quand.

Elle sursauta.

Bella: Je ne t'ais pas entendue. Depuis quand, quoi?

Moi: Tu es anorexique.

Bella: J'ai l'impression que c'est une affirmation.

Moi: Exact. Depuis quand?

Bella: Assez longtemps. Ça ne te regarde pas, donc, peux tu me laisser.

Moi: Non, je ne te laisserais pas. Et ça me regarde, tu fais partie de cette famille.

Bella: Depuis hier, je fais partie de cette famille depuis hier, donc, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

Moi: Tu sais, j'ai eu des problèmes similaires aux tiens il y a quelques temps.

Bella: Je ne crois pas. Chacuns ses problèmes, ils n'ont pas la même source.

Moi: Peut-être mais, tu joue avec le feu, ça va te détruire. Fais attention a ne pas atteindre le point de non retour.

Bella: Sans déc'. Bon on y va.

On reparties vers le salon, cette fille doit avoir été sacrément secouée pour ne pas avoir montrée la moindre émotion pendant son laïus. C'est comme si elle ne resentait rien par rapport a tout ça, je me souviens que fut un temps, j'étais comme ça, rien ne m'interressais, puis James et moi on a commencés a sortir ensemble. Et tout c'est arrangé.

Le repas se termina avec mon départ et celui de Carlise.

Moi: Bon on se verra lundi. Bella tu viens en cours lundi?

Bella: Oui, je serais là. Vous êtes en terminale aussi?

James: Yep, tous.

Bella: Chouette alors.

Rose: Oui, mais y'a les pouffes aussi...

Bella: Les pouffes?

Alice/moi: Tu verras, c'est un groupe filles vraiment idiotes.

Bella: Le genre qui agite des pom-pom en croyant être les reine du lycée?

Jasper/Edward: Exactement leur style.

Bella: Elles vous font peur?

Moi: Non, elles sont juste insupportables.

Bella: Je ferais attention. Merci du conseil, a lundi.

Moi/James: A lundi. Bonne fin de Week-End.

PV JASPER.

Après le départ de Vic et James. Emmett alla coucher Carlie pour sa sieste. Alice nous entraina tous au salon. Bella avait cet air sur le visage, celui qui dit '' qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?'' Alice nous proposa de regarder un film. Bella fut rassurée et on lui dit qu'on étaient tous d'accord avec cette idée.

Alice: Serving Sarah ou christmas cottage?

Rose: Serving Sarah.

Alice: Yes.

Edward: Christmas Cottage.

Moi: Christmas Cottage.

Emmett: J'arrive juste a temps, Christmas cottage.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bella, les filles avaient les yeux suppliants.

Bella: J'ai déjà vu les deux. Et je peux dire que les deux sont niais, mais si je devais choisir, Christmas Cottage. Rien que pour voir Jared Padalecki. J'adore cet acteur.

Moi: Merci Bella.

Alice par contre n'avait pas l'air contente.

Alice: Pourquoi tu prends ce film?

Bella: Tu nous as donnés le choix non? Bah, moi je choisis 'Christmas Cottage'.

Alice mit le film, même si au début elle bouda un peu, elle s'amusa tout de même. Elle s'installa dans mes bras, tandis que Rose alla dans ce d'Edward. Emmett prit un fauteuil et Bella s'asseya par terre, droite comme un 'i'.

Rose: Tu ne veux pas venir t'installer sur un fauteuil?

Bella: Non, ça va, merci.

L'après midi ce déroula sans accroches, a part Bella qui n'a pas désseraient les dents de tout le film. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle ne rigole plus. On ne dirais pas une ados de 17 ans, mais une femme de 40 ans trop marquée par la vie. Peut-être a t elle besoin de temps pour s'adapter au changement.

On partis chacuns de notre côté après le film, Alice et moi dans notre chambre, Edward et Rose aussi. Emmet quand a lui parti s'occuper de Carlie.

Bella demanda la permission de sortir se prommener.

PV BELLA:

Esmée me donna la permition pour sortir me prommener, donc, je sortie de la maison et me dirigea vers les bois, une ballade ne me fera pas de mal. Plus je marchais plus mes souvenirs revennaient.

Je ne pourrais surement rien y faire. Même si je sais que c'est passé, je ne peut m'êmpécher d'être mal, et je dois bien avouer que la disscussion avec Victoria n'a rien arrangé.

Je déboucha sur un petit sentier qui me mena dans une magnifique clairiere, elle était vraiment belle, des fleurs partout, je m'asseya au milieu, j'essaya dee ne penser a rien, mais les souvenir affluaient..

_Flash back:_

_Je me souviens d'une sortie en forêt avec mes amis, Mary, Jim, Théo, Jill, Cléo, Kat' et Jérémy. On devaient avoir 8 ou 9 ans._

_Mary: Et si on faisaient un pacte?_

_Théo: Quoi comme pacte?_

_Mary: Un pacte d'amitié..._

_Kat': C'est chouette, on a qu'a mélanger notre sang aussi?_

_Moi: Oh oui, comme ça on sera tous frères et soeurs._

_Mary: J'aime bien cette idée._

_Jill: Moi aussi._

_Cléo: Pareil._

_Jérémy: moi aussi, j'ai même un couteau._

_Jim: Oh oui..._

_Et on a mélangés nos sangs, on s'étaient promis tellement de choses, qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Je me souviens qu'on est rentrés chez nous mains dans mains, c'était le bon temps._

_Fin du flash back._

Une larme m'échappa alors que je me levais pour rentrer, la nuit n'allait pas tarder a tomber. Le chemin du retour se déroula assez vite.

Je rentra dans la maison, Esmée et, Carlise se levèrent immédiatement mais ne me posèrent pas de questions. Puis on passa a table. Le repas se déroula normalement. Puis je me coucha.

Désolée du retard et de la fin un peu vite faite, mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je suis a l'hopital, donc il m'est difficile de me concentrer pour écrire. Je vais tout de même essayer de poster rapidement mais je ne vous promet rien.

J'espère que ça vous a plût.

Prochain chapitre, l'histoire d'Emmet et la première semaine de cours.

A bientôt


	3. Mises au points

_Bonjour, _

_Je suis de retour, histoire de poster quelques chapitre je ne suis pas pour autant guérie mais je peux au moins utiliser un ordinateur a condition de ne pas passer mon temps dessus * **blablabla** *_

_Bref, je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 5 de " New Directions " qui comporte le premier jour de cours, et autres surprises, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre assez long, je ne sais pas trop quand le 6ème sera prèvu, ça serait bien la semaine prochaine._

_Le chapitre 3 de '' Once Upon A Time " devrait suivre dans la foulée... qui comportera aussi la première journée au lycée..._

_J'ai conscience que mon écriture n'est pas régulière et je m'en excuse ... Vraiment._

_En attendant bonne soirée._


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour,_

_Tout d'abord,_

_Je voulais vous dire, que je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal_

_de soucis a régler._

_Deuxièmement, quelques précisions: _

_Oui, Emmet a bien 17ans, et oui, il a une fille de 3 ans._

_Quelques explications dans ce chapitre. _

_Ainsi que l'histoire de Rosalie. _

_Ce chapitre est plutôt long, et m'a demander du temps, _

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

PV Bella

_Dimanche (2ème jour)_

Je me levai, les bras engourdis par la mauvaise nuit que je vennais de passer, comme tous les matin, je poussa la couverture a mes pied, posa d'abord le pied droit au sol, puis le pied gauche, pris une grande inspiration, puis je me leva.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, et comme d'abitude, je pris bien soins de ne pas regarder dans le miroir, je pris ma douche, et fila m'habiller en vitesse. Bien que mon dressing soit immense, merci Mary... Je pris un jean bleu clair, un t-shirt vert foncé à manches longues et une veste noire. Après m'être habiller je descendis à la cuisine, hier j'avais éveillé les soupçons de Carlise, il va me falloir être un peu plus discrète maintenant.

Arrivé a la cuisine, Carlie et Emmet étaient les seuls autour de la table, ils mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquilement.

Moi:-Bonjour.

Carlie et Emmet me répondirent en même temps: -Bonjour, Bien dormi?

Moi:-Oui, merci, et vous?

Je pris une tasse de café et m'installa a table, puis je pris un kiwi qui trônait au mileu de cette-dernière, puis le mangea.

Emmet:-Oui, très bien.

Moi: Tout le monde dort encore?

Carlie:-Zoui.

Une fois mon kiwi fini, je me leva et sortie fumer ma cigarette dehors, quelques minutes plus tard Rose me rejoinit.

Rose: salut, comment tu vas?

Moi: Bien et toi?

Rose: ça va, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous, on va faire quelques magasin avec Alice...?

Moi: Pourquoi pas, quand est-ce qu'on doit y aller?

Rose: On pensait partir dans une heure. Ça te va?

Moi: Oui, bien sur.

PV DE ROSE

Quand il fût l'heure d'y aller, j'appella Bella qui arriva et on se dirigea vers la voiture où Alice nous attendait déjà. Alice se mit derrière le volant, moi a ces côtés et Bella derrière, elle sembla pas vouloir parler, c'est sans compter Alice.

Alice: Alors Bella, tu aime le shopping?

Bella: Pas vraimant.

Moi: Pourtant tu n'as pas hésitée a venir.

Bella: Ouais, j'ai besoin de deux trois trucs...

Alice: En tout cas on va bien s'amuser!

Pauvre Bella, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'est embarquée. On arriva au centre commerciale 15 minutes plus tard et Alice nous traina dans sa boutique préférée, elle voulue faire essayer des vêtements a Bella, cependant elle n'était pas de cet avis. Finalement Bella eu gain de cause pour ce magasin. Une fois les emplettes d'Alice finie, elle nous traina dans un autre magasin, seulement là ça a carrement dégénéré.

Alice: Bella, viens essayer ça! - elle tendait une magnifique robe dos nu bleu nuit-

Bella: Hors de question Alice, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais rien essayer.

Alice: Taratata, tu l'essaye, point final. -Bella resta un moment interdit face au ton d'Alice-

Moi: Alice a raison, cette robe est magnifique.

Bella: je ne mets en aucuns cas les talents d'Alice en questions, mais j'ai dis non.

Alice: S'il te plais, s'il te plais s'il te plais. -Et là, Bella fixa Alice tellement froidement que j'eu un instant vraiment peur Elyseiseabella-

Bella: Pt'ai mais qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ma putain de phrase, NON, c'est NON. Fourre toi ça dans le crâne, il est hors de questions que je me plie a la moindre de tes exigences de "princesse la fée" – Elle pontait un doit menacant en direstion d'Alice, qui elle semblait vraiment terrorisée-

Moi:Bella calme toi, elle voulait juste t'aider.

Bella: J'ai pas besoin de son aide mais j'ai besoin de rentrer. Alors tu finis tes achats et on y va.

Alice baissa les yeux, reposa la robe, murmura un faible '' oui'' et on parties.

Personne ne parla dans la voiture, Alice s'installa sur le siège passager et garda les yeux baissés tout le long tu trajet, Bella elle ne dessera pas les dents et lancait des regards meutriers dans le retroviseur. Je me mis donc derrière le volant, et partie en direction de la maison.

PV BELLA

Putain de shopping de ... Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'y aller. En tout cas, j'y retournerais plus jamais avec la ''princesse la fée" . Alice me lancait des petits regards, tandis que moi, je lui rendais des regards noirs. Cette fille ne comprends rien, c'est pas vrai. La voiture s'arreta, devant la maison des Cullen, j'en descendie en vitesse, ouvris la porte, manqua de marcher sur Carlie, mais ne m'arreta pas, j'entendie vaguement Esmée me demander comment sa c'était passée, mais une fois de plus je ne m'arreta pas et marcha d'un pas furieux vers ma chambre. Je m'assie sur le lit en attendant de me calmer.

PV ALICE

J'arrivais dans la maison les yeux toujours baissés je ne n'arrive vraiment pas a comprendre le comportement de Bella, pourquoi elle était a ce point énervée.

Carlie: T'es triste tatie Lice'?

Moi: Oui ma puce.

Esmée: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée? Bella est rentrée comme une furie pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre?

Rosalie: Alice a été un peu trop insistante pendant le shopping et Bella s'est énervée.

Jasper: énervée comment? Sa va Alice tu vex que j'y aille?

Moi: Non, ça va. Je voulais tisser des liens mais je crois que c'est raté.

Emmett: Explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je lui expliqua alors ce le déroulement de notre pseudo séance de shopping et la porte de Bella s'ouvra et elle apparue en haut des escaliers, son visage était fermé et ses yeux lancaient des des éclairs, pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça.

Elle descendie sans un regard pour nous et sortie de la maison.

Esmée: Pourquoi elle réagie comme ça?

Rosalie: J'en sais rien mais tu aurrais dû la voir, quand elle était en colère elle réussie a me fouttre la trouille.

Emmett: Je savais que cette fille n'était pas nette.

Esmée: Emmett, Alice a simplement dû lui faire peur.

Rosalie: Elle n'avait pas peur, on aurrait plutôt dit de l'exsaspèration mélé a de la vrai colère. Comme si Alice l'énervait vraiment.

Edward: Bah de toute façon elle va revenir et tout ira mieux.

Une heure après Bella n'était toujours pas rentrée mais Carlise vennait de rentrait de sa garde, on lui explica le comportement de Bella, il sembla embêté pour nous, mais nous demanda de ne pas la brusquer. Le téphone sonna, il y répondit :

(...)-...

Carlise: maître Jenks, comment allez vous? Oui tout va bien.

...

Carlise: Oh. Comment cela se fait-it?

...

Carlise: Très Bien.

...

Carlise: Elle est partie faire un tour – Sur ces entre faits Bella venait de rentrer dans le salon. Carlise la remarqua. - Elle vient de rentrée, je vous la passe- Bella haussa un sourcil mais mon père lui dit que c'était Jenks et un sourrire apparue sur ses lèvres.

Bella: Hey Jenks, ça va?

Jenks:...

Bella: Yep, tu sais ce que c'est. -...- Humhum, une sortie, au centre commercial.

Jenks: ... -On attendait tous pour voir ce qu'elle avait a dire, elle se tourna vers nous nous lanca un regard désolée-

Bella: Un vrai désastre, je vais l'ajoutée au top 10 des mes sorties les plus horripilantes.

Jenks: ...

Bella partie dans un grand éclat de rire: On va dire ça.

PV BELLA

_Un peu avant :_

_Hey Jenks, ça va?_

_Jenks: Oui, et toi? Tu as fais une sortie? J'espère que tout se passe bien?_

_Bella: Yep, tu sais ce que c'est. - T'es allée où?- Humhum, une sortie , au centre commercial._

_Jenks: Au centre commercial? Toi? Personne n'est mort au moins?comment sa c'est passé?_

_Je pris bien soins de regarder Alice, en répondant a Jenks:_

_Bella: Un vrai désastre, je vais l'ajoutée au top 10 de mes sorties les plus horripilantes._

_Jenks: Carrément, au top 10? c'était si affreux que ça? Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusée a leur crier dessus?_

_Je partie dans un grand éclat de rire, il faut dire que oui, même si cela m'avais grandement énervée, je me suis plutôt amuser a remettre Alice a sa place, quelqu'un doit bien lui dire non.- On va dire ça. Sinon Quoi de neuf?_

_Jenks: J'ai fait en sorte que ton dossier traine pour arriver, je ne pourrais pas trop le retarder, je t'ai gagnée quelques semaines en plus._

_Bella: C'est une bonne chose, bon, je vais te laisser. J'espère te voir bientôt?_

_Jenks: Oui, ne t'inquiéte pas, on se tiens au courant. Bonne après midi ma belle._

_Bella: Oui, toi aussi. Je t'embrasse._

J'ai racroché le téléphone dans l'espoir d'éviter les questions de Carlise mais malheureusement je ne me suis pas faite assez rapide.

Carlise: Bella?

Moi: Oui?

Carlise: Euh, ( surement destabilisé par mon ton faussement innocent) est ce que tu voudrais bien me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il te plais.

Moi: Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non?

Carlise: Tu suppose bien.

Moi: Bah je te suis.

On se dirigea vers le bureau de Carlise, il me fis m'assoir en face de lui:

Carlise: Bella, comme tu dois t'en douter, il va falloir qu'on parle de la sortie shopping de ce matin, de plus j'aimerais te parler de ton dossier.

Moi: Mon dossier?

Carlise: J'ai l'impression que Jenks fait trainer la procédure exprès, et j'ai l'impression que tu y es impliquée.

Moi: Oh, mon dossier scolaire, médicale et d'adoption?

Carlise: Oui, ceux là.

Moi: Oui, on fait trainer la procédure un maximum.

Carlise: ( désarsoné par ma réponse). Pourquoi?

Moi: Si on le fait trainer, c'est pour pas que vous l'ayez maintenant. Le pourquoi du comment ça ne vous regarde pas tout de suite.

Carlise: Euh d'accord. Pour ce qui est de la sortie shopping, que c'est il passé?

Moi: Et bien, je n'ai pas aimé le comportement d'Alice, peut-être que quelqu'un devrait lui apprendre a respecter les autres, a respecter les avis des autres.

Carlise: écoute, Alice est comme ça et ...

Moi: Et quoi? Je devrais sous prétexte que mademoiselle est comme ça, la fermer. Hors de questions.

PV ROSALIE

Carlise et Bella partirent en haut, dans le bureau, d'un commun accord on partis écouter a la porte, le temps de convaincre Esmée.

_Carlise: Euh d'accord. Pour ce qui est de la sortie shopping, que c'est il passé?_

_Bella: Et bien, je n'ai pas aimé le comportement d'Alice, peut-être que quelqu'un devrait lui apprendre a respecter les autres, a respecter les avis des autres._

_Carlise: écoute, Alice est comme ça et ..._

_Bella: Et quoi? Je devrais sous prétexte que mademoiselle est comme ça, la fermer. Hors de questions._

On se regarda tous, puis mon regard glissa vers Alice pour voir comment elle réagissait: Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, dans les bras de Jasper, lui me ragardait inquiet. Après tout, Elyseiseabella n'était pas la seule a ne pas être bien.

_Carlise: Bella, je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement, tu n'es pas la seule a avoir eu une vie plutôt dure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ..._

_Bella: Je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais eu une dure vie, je ne me plains pas, je ne doute pas qu'Alice avait au départ de bonnes intentions, cependant, quand il faut répéter 15 fois non, pour un petit trucs, c'est invivable, je ne suis peut être pas un modèle de calme, mais votre fille doit apprendre que quand quelqu'un dit non une fois, bah, c'est non._

_Carlise: Je comprends tout a fait ton point de vue, Bella, mais dans cette famille, on fait des compromis de façon a ce que tout le monde soit content, pourquoi toi tu ne le ferais pas?_

_Bella: Des compromis? Je veux bien, mais pas sur les fringues. _

Je dois bien reconnaitre que Carlise comme Bella ont raison, cependant comme dit Carlise, on est tous passés par là, elle doit elle aussi faire des efforts.

Emmett: Mademoiselle la princesse ne veut pas faire de compromis...

Edward: elle n'est vraiment pas sympas de ne pas t'avoir laissée une chance ( à Alice)

Jasper: Je comprends pas pourquoi elle est si catégorique...

Je remis mon oreille près de la porte :

_Bella: Hors de question que je mette une robe, ou des vêtements que quelqu'un d'autre aurra choisis pour moi, je suis assez grande pour faire mes propre choix vestimentaire seule._

_Carlise: Pourquoi?_

_Bella: Comment ça pourquoi? Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre, honnetement, cette discution ne sert a rien._

Elle sortie du bureau et se retrouva nez à nez avec nous, elle fixa Alice et lui dit :

Bella: écoute, ton père aimerais sans doute que je m'excuse pour ne pas t'avoir cédée. Cependdant, Alice, je ne vais pas le faire, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas désolée. Je suis assez grande pour choisir mes vêtements seule. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le fasse.

Alice: D'accord – elle regardait ses pieds.-

Bella se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte, quand a nous nous partimes vers ma chambre.

Une fois tous a l'interrieur, sans Carlise ni Esmée. Nous discutâmes de Bella.

Alice: C'est ma faute, je l'ai un peu forcée et ça l'a énervée.

Jasper: Ce n'est pas ta faute ma puce, elle est comme ça, c'est tout.

Moi: Je dois dire Alice, que je ne vais pas prendre parti, elle a raison autant que toi.

Edward: Rose a raison, même si elle aurait pu faire un petit effort, tu n'avais pas a la pousser autant et elle n'avait pas a s'énerver autant.

Emmett: Moi, je ne l'aime pas, cette fille créer des tensions inutile dans la famille.

Quelques minutes après quelques coups furent frappés a la porte et Aro entra:

Aro: Coucou les jeune, votre père m'a demandé d'aller voir Bella, mais je voulais vous voir avant, comment tu vas Alice?

Alice: ça va.

Aro: Si tu as besoin n'hésite pas, en attendant vous puvais aller au salon s'il vous plais, je vais descendre avec Bella.

Emmett: OK.

PV BELLA.

Je rageais. Non, je suis plus qu'en colère. Des compromis? N'importe quoi, cette famille doit tout laisser passer a Mademoiselle Alice, sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas eu la belle vie. Des robes? Non, mais il a vu jouer ça où?

Je ne vais pas le temps passer, perdue dans mes pensés, j'émergea seulement quand j'entendis quelques coups a ma porte.

Aro entra : Bonjour Bella comment va tu?

Moi: Super on m'envois un psy...

Aro: Tu as un problème avec les psy?

Je lui lança sarcastique: Non, du tout, j'adoooôre parler de mon moi interieur.

Aro: Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. J'aimerais que tu vienne au salon avec moi.

Moi: OK.

On partis au salon, pour trouver toute la famille Cullen et compagnie. _Putain de psy et de guettapant._

Aro me désigna une place en face d'Alice, et dire que le problème vient d'une robe...

Aro: Très bien, Bella, j'aimerais que tu dise a Alice, les limite qu'elle doit avoir quand elle fera du shopping avec toi?

Moi: Auccunes.

Alice et Aro : Aucunes?

Moi: Il est hors de questions que je remette les pieds dans un magasin avec Alice.

Aro: Bella fait un effort.

Moi: Bien, si jamais, dans un avenir assez loin, on retourne faire du shopping ensemble, il est important que tu me laisse, d'abord mon espace et mes choix ne te concerne pas.

Alice: Mais c'est pas du shopping, a plusieurs ça...

Moi: J'ai jamais dis que j'amais faire du shopping et encore moins a plusieurs.

Alice: Bah t'avais qu'a pas venir.

Carlise: Alice ... -Aro: Laisse la.

Moi: En fait, j'avais pas envie de venir, mais je preffere être enfermée dans un centre commercial plutôt que d'être ici.

Carlise et Esmée eurent un regard peinés ainsi que tout le monde.

Aro: Tu n'aime pas être ici.

Moi: T'es perspicase comme psy. Je vais t'épargner des questions inutiles. Non, j'ai pas envie d'être ici, non, j'ai pas envie de faire un efforts pour vous connaitre, j'attends mes 18 ans pour partire, point.

Carlise: Bella, ...

Moi: Non, je suis bien consciente que tout le monde n'a pas vécu une super vie, je comprends qu'ici personne n'a eu de vie facile. Je ne me plains pas, je ne veux pas, ni votre amour, ni votre gentillesse, rien. Tout se que je veux c'est passer l'année et partir.

Tout le monde a la bouche grande ouverte a ma déclaration, mais rien a faire. Je me leva de mon siège et sortie de la pièce.

Une fois dans ma chambre, Rosalie me rejoignie...

La suite bientôt.


End file.
